Avatar and the Hedgehog
by CyberActors15
Summary: After 100 years of war the Avatar has been found and he has to find allies to help him on his quest. The avatar needs help from benders non benders and animals who can practically bend.
1. Book 1 Water Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Return of the Avatar/the blue hedgehog

**Shadow: Hey guys I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and I am CyberActors15 rep. This fanfic starts at the beginning of both ALAB and STH but Sonic is already 16 so you can guess the age of all us other characters. Also the time line in this story is a little forward for technology reasons, but there isn't too much future stuff. Oh Yeah CyberActors15 does not own Avatar or Sonic any other Nickelodeon or Sega characters that might appear in this. **

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Aang looked around the white space he was floating around in and saw a blue hedgehog sleeping on a bed.

"Whoa where am I?" Aang asked but then he saw himself appear in front of his own eyes. But he was older and had a beard and was dressed as a head monk. "Who are you?"

"I'm you. And I am here to tell you that your duties as the avatar are about to begin but you have to make sure that the blue hedgehog finds you." Older Aang said then he faded away. And Aang started to get pulled out of the white space.

~00000~

Sonic was outside of his holiday house on an island close to the south pole when he saw a bright beam of light fly into the sky. Sonic felt drawn to the light then a memory of what his mom once told him flashed through his mind.

"**Sonic when you see a bright white/blue light flash into the sky run towards it. You have to get there quickly, understand me?" his mom said.**

"**Sure thing mommy, when I see it I'll go super speed." Baby Sonic said.**

Sonic looked towards the beam and then grinned. "Finally, I get an adventure." Sonic said before he sped towards the light.

As Sonic ran he saw a bunch of machines capturing little animals and putting them into robots to power them. Sonic sighed and then went and attacked the badniks to free the animals. Sonic did spin dashes and jumped on the heads of the robots to break them. Sonic looked at the advance design on them and figured that the person who made this came from the Techno Zone. A large island where people from all the other nations came and started building better technology while keeping in touch with their spiritual side. And he got proven right when a Buzz Bomber shot an exploding laser at him. Sonic avoided it and then continued attacking the buzz bombers and then he saw a sign planet into the ground with the Face of the Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist, Dr Eggman.

Wait was Sonic thinking about Eggman or someone else, it didn't matter. Sonic then went to the sign and took out a spray can then he quickly sprayed his face onto the sign.

Once Sonic was done and was satisfied with his work (destroying robots and finishing painting his face) he saw the mastermind behind all this. Dr Robotnik/Dr Eggman, the evil man from the Fire Nation/Techno Zone who had an IQ of 300, came in his Egg mobile.

"You little rat. You've been delaying my plans for world domination by freeing these animals." Then Eggman smirked. "Well there is more than one way to deal with a rodent and I like the painful way." Then a large wrecking ball came out of the bottom.

"C'mon Eggman. I know your super smart and everything but you have to admit this is not the way to kill a hedgehog. And speaking of hedgehogs, I'm not a rat, I'm a hedgehog." Sonic said before the wrecking ball swung at him. Sonic quickly side stepped as the wrecking ball swung towards him.

Sonic then jumped on top of the Egg mobile making it rumble a tiny bit. Sonic then grabbed the machine and pulled it to the ground and then he jumped away and Spin Dashed into it.

Sonic then started spin jumping into the Egg Mobile while dodging the wrecking ball. Soon the Wrecking ball fell off and Eggman then quickly flew away.

Sonic then jumped on the large capsule thus breaking it and freeing all the animals.

Sonic looked up and he saw a large flare going into the sky.

"Oh oh, Fire Nation ship. Gotta Get there fast." Sonic said then he sped towards the South Pole.

~00000~

Sonic arrived at the Sothern Watertribe and stayed hidden. And saw a warrior who was trying to take out another teen who looked a year older than him with a nasty scar on his face.

Sonic was about to intervene then he saw a kid ridding on one of the four armed penguins. He created an air current that hit Zuko and made Sokka fall down.

"Hey Katara." Aang said.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed.

"Hey Sokka." Aang said.

"Hi Aang." Sokka said in a not so happy tone.

Then Zuko got up behind Aang. "You're him? You're the Airbender? You're the Avatar." Zuko said.

Katara and Sokka just stared not believing what they had heard but then Sokka Face palmed for not seeing it earlier.

"I have spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating but you're just a Child." Zuko said angrily.

"Well you're just a teenager." Aang said. Zuko since he was a fire bender he had a really short temper and he was ready to explode.

Zuko then shot fire blasts at the young airbender and motioned to his men to attack.

Aang defended himself with air and the fire almost hit the people behind him but a quick blue wind made the flames disappear.

Aang saw how scared the people were of the flames so he decided to do what he was going to do next.

"Okay if I surrender will you leave these people alone?" Aang asked. Zuko nodded his head then one solider took Aang's staff and another tied his hands together.

"Aang no." Aang heard Katara say.

"It's Okay Katara." Aang said while turning his head and giving her a smile of encouragement. Then he, Zuko and the guards walked into the large metal ship.

~00000~

After a while Sonic was running after the ship so that he could get to Aang. Sonic saw a Flying Bison off into the distance and knew that they wouldn't get there in time so Sonic started his plan.

Zuko and Iroh were talking to some of the soldiers on the deck of the ship, and then they noticed the wind picking up.

They saw a blue tornado starting to form.

"It's a Tornado." They heard someone say. "It's a Hurricane."

Then they saw a blue ring of air spiralling towards them.

"No it's Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said then looked at the Soldiers while stopping moving. "This is a snazzy performance don't ya think." Then the blue hedgehog jump down and attacked the soldiers.

Zuko then heard an air blast from inside and knew the Avatar had escaped so he ran inside so that he could get to his staff before Aang did.

~00000~

Aang walked into Zuko's private quarters and saw his staff. As he ran towards it he heard the door shut. Aang turned around to see Zuko.

The exchanged a couple of words before Aang took him out by airbending him into the wall, then the ceiling and so on and so forth.

Aang then ran through the Captain's room, jumped from the balcony, opened his glider and began an escape. But then Zuko came and shot fire onto his glider sending Aang back down to the ground where he saw Sonic.

Sonic quickly went and helped Aang up as they were surrounded by fire benders.

"Hey Arrow Head wanna help me take out these firebenders." Sonic Asked.

"Sure why not Blue Spike." Aang said and then they started attacking the firebenders around them.

Sonic did spin dashes while Aang shot air swipes.

"Aang." The voice of Katara yelled from the flying bison. But then Aang looked and that was his mistake. Before the young avatar could regain his focus a firebender shot him and he fell off the ship into the icy cold water.

"No!" Sokka, Katara and Sonic yelled.

Aang was floating under the water but then he heard all the others yelling. And then his energy built up and his arrows glowed white and so did his eyes.

Avatar Aang then created a whirlpool and shot out of the ocean with the whirlpool surrounding his legs.

He landed on the ship and used waterbending to attack the villains around him.

Sonic had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit by Avatar Aang.

"Hey Avatar." Sonic yelled getting Avatar Aang's attention "Send some over here." Sonic said then the Airbender sent ice spears at the hedgehog who spun in a tornado and the ice went in and shot out towards the other benders.

Avatar Aang then finished everybody off then he collapsed on the floor because he was tired and he went out of the Avatar State.

Katara and Sokka had their mouths hanging open at the display of power.

"Now that's waterbending." Sokka said.

Appa then landed on the Deck of the ship and Sokka and Katara crawled of the giant Flying bison.

"Aang are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka, thanks for coming." Aang said.

"Hey we couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka said.

"I dropped my staff." Aang said when he didn't see it around him.

"I got." Sonic said as he quickly Dashed to the heroes. "So do want it or should I hold it for you?"

"Okay let's get onto Appa and let's get out of here." Sokka said then he helped Aang walked back to Appa while Sonic and Katara saw the firebenders drawing closer. Sonic then Picked up Katara Bridal style and then quickly dashed onto Appa put her down dashed to Sokka and Aang and pulled them back onto then he ran past the Firebenders and created a current that pushed them back.

Then Sonic ran back onto Appa.

"Yip yip." Sokka said to the flying bison. Appa then shot off into the air.

Zuko saw them escaping and he got his uncle to help him by firing a blast of fire so that they could stop the Avatar. But of course Aang decided to use air to knock the flames into the Glacier next to them and then the ship got covered in show.

Once the ship was out of site everybody sighed and then Sonic looked at everybody.

"So I never got the chance to introduce myself. I'm just a guy who likes adventure, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Well I'm Katara, This is Sokka and that is Aang." Katara said nicely but then she looked at Aang. "Aang why didn't you tell us that you were the Avatar?"

"Because I never wanted to be." Aang said quietly.

"But Aang the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and put an end to this war." Katara said.

"And how am I going to do that?" Aang asked.

"Well according to legend the Avatar first needs to master Water, then Earth then Fire, Right?"

"That's what the Monks told me." Aang said.

"Well if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending." Katara said.

"We can learn it together."

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way."

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'd really like that." Sokka said.

"And Sonic this would be a great adventure so go on along with other side adventures that you could possibly go on." Katara said.

"Well this morning I did foil the plans of another person who wants to take of the world so hey why not." Sonic said while grinning.

"Well that means we're in this together." Katara said.

Aang then brought out a map of places where they should go along the way for fun reason or sightseeing. Sonic was very fond of the idea but Sokka and Katara were nervous about it.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched from a mechanical ship that looked like a cloud.

"Hm So that Blue hedgehog has found some allies and one of them is the Avatar. Well then this could get very interesting." Eggman said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: There ya go the first Chapter.**

**Sonic: Hm I got new allies Swag.**

**Aang: So what will happen next read and review to find out.**


	2. Book 1 Water Chapter 2

Book 1 Chapter 2: Two Tails

**Shadow: Hey guys welcome back to Avatar and the Hedgehog. I learned from CA15 that in the first book will be only the Genesis Era, so everything before Sonic Adventure, the second book will have the Dreamcast Era, so all the games from Sonic Adventure before Sonic 06 and the last book will have the Modern Era, so everything from Sonic 06 to Sonic Generations.**

**Aang: Oh and here is the brief recap for those of you who could have forgotten. Sonic faced Dr Eggman and spoiled his plans to take over Green Hill Zone, I met Zuko and beet his army with the help of Sonic and Katara and Sokka discovered I was the Avatar.**

**Sonic: Well with that said let's continue with this story shall we.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Appa landed in a place Called Mushroom Hill so that everyone could rest.

Sonic quickly jumped off Appa and shot off through Mushroom Hill.

"Hey where's Sonic going?" Aang asked.

Katara looked at the dust trail that the blue hedgehog left. "Don't worry Aang he is just going for a run. You know how he is like he can't stand not moving so being on Appa for so long he just had to take a run." Katara said.

Aang understood and then he came up with an idea. "Hey Katara why don't we follow him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. And also Sokka is sleeping and I promise that we will be back before he wakes." Aang said.

Katara hesitated before she finally agreed to follow Sonic. Aang then picked her up bridal style and ran like the wind after the Blue Hedgehog.

~00000~

Sonic was sitting back and relaxing under a tree but little did he know that he was being watched.

An eight year old fox sat and watched him from the bush he was hiding behind. The fox's name was Miles Prower. Miles watched as the blue hedgehog got up and ran away. Miles then decided to follow by spinning his two tails as if they were propellers to go fast while staying undetected.

Miles followed Sonic through Mushroom Hill before they both spotted a lot of robots and not just any robots, they were Badniks.

A Buzz Bomber shot a blast at Sonic and the Miles quickly reacted by jumping grabbing Sonic and flying him out of the way.

"Uh Thanks." Sonic said. "Watch out!"

Miles did as Sonic asked and ducked out the way as a Buzz Bomber attacked.

"Throw me towards that thing." Sonic said.

"Okay." Miles replied before he launched the blue hedgehog towards the metal bee. Sonic the curled into a ball and hit the Buzz Bomber. The metal bee then exploded.

Sonic and Miles then continued working together to destroy the rest of the Badniks.

Once they were finished Sonic complimented Miles. "Dude that was awesome. With your ability to fly and my speed we were able to stop those robots." Sonic said. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails." Tails said. "I heard you were helping the Avatar. And I also heard how you freed those animals back in Green Hill Zone."

"Who news travels almost as fast as I do." Sonic said. "Okay Tails wanna go help me figure out what Eggman is up to?"

"Sure. Oh and Sonic I found this." Tails said as he pulled out a glowing blue gem. "It's a Chaos Emerald, and I think that Dr Eggman is looking for them."

"Why would Egghead be looking for these?" Sonic asked.

"Well legend has it that these turn thoughts into power." Tails explained. "And with all seven of them a person can unlock great power."

"Okay so we have to get them first. Let's go." Sonic said and then they ran off.

~00000~

Aang and Katara arrived and saw the broken robots.

"Looks like Sonic was here. And I'm guessing these used to be those Badniks that Sonic was talking about." Katara said.

"So Sonic is in trouble." Aang asked.

"Probably, but let's go check if we can find him so that we can help him." Katara said.

Aang then took out his glider and then grabbed Katara before he shot off into the air.

After a while they saw a large factory that was pouring plumes and plumes of deadly toxins into the air. Aang and Katara gasped before they silently agreed to go destroy the Chemical Plant.

Aang and Katara landed but not before Aang Bended air bubbles of clean air around their faces.

Aang and Katara noticed that it was already partly destroyed indicating that their favourite blue hedgehog had been through here. Aang and Katara then continued through and started trashing the place. Aang used his airbending to get rid of the pollution while Katara used her limited waterbending to do some damage.

Aang and Katara destroyed the remaining Badniks and the factory. But then none other than Dr Eggman came so see who was attacking his factory.

When Eggman found the Avatar and his little girlfriend he knew that he should take them down alive.

"So you're the ones who have been delaying my plans. You know there is a penalty for doing so." Eggman said.

Then a large hose type gun grew at the top of the Egg Mobile then it aimed at Aang and Katara.

"You know making poison gasses is sometimes hard. Sometimes it creates an acid that burns skin to the point of near death." Eggman said. "But sadly I'm going to have to put it on a low setting, The Avatar would be valuable."

Eggman smirked and then he started firing the toxic liquid at the teens. Aang used air shields to stop the acid while Katara dodged.

"Katara try building up pressure in that thing." Aang said.

"Okay." Katara said and then she tried focusing on stopping the liquid from coming out but was very unlucky in doing so.

Aang noticed that she was unable so he decided to try breaking the machine instead of stopping the acid. Aang then ran and slid under the Egg Mobile and then using a powerful air current he blasted a hole through the mechanical chair and shot Eggman into the air.

"Okay he's done now let's go continue looking for that blue hedgehog." Aang said.

They agreed then they left. But as they were about to leave Aang found a glowing gem inside the Egg Mobile. Aang could feel the emerald giving off a lot of energy.

They decided to take it to check what it was and why Eggman wanted it.

~00000~

Meanwhile Sonic and Tails arrived at the Aquatic Ruins (Sonic and Tails are both fast so they get to locations earlier) and found that it was infested by badniks. There were only three types of Badniks, Chop-Chops, Grounders and Whisps and that made it easy but Sonic had one problem with this place. He couldn't swim.

"Uh Tails I got a problem." Sonic said.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Well I can't swim." Sonic said.

"Y-you said you lived by the ocean." Tails said in shock.

"Yeah but the water was ice cold since I lived so close to the South Pole and also my mom disappeared before she could teach me." Sonic said.

Tails sighed then picked up the blue hedgehog and carried him towards the first patch of dry land.

They then continued destroying the badniks while attempting to avoid the water and staying on the ruins. Sonic had almost drowned 5 times in the past minute and he was getting tired of always so he made sure to go as fast as he could go underwater.

When Sonic and Tails had finally destroyed all the badniks and painted Sonic's face onto one of Eggman's signs they saw Eggman in his Egg Mobile grumbling to himself.

"When I see those two benders again I'm going to rip them apart." Eggman grumbled to himself.

The large human then noticed all of his Badniks had been destroyed and then he saw Sonic and Tails.

Eggman then decided he'd take his anger out on Sonic and Tails.

"Well, well if it isn't the little Rat and the fox." Eggman said.

"I told you I'm a hedgehog." Sonic complained.

"You two caused me trouble back at the Chemical Plant and then the Avatar and that water tribe girl came and completely destroyed my factory. Now you destroy my badniks here. There is a price to pay." Eggman said and then a large Hammer appeared on the top of the Egg Mobile.

Because the path they were standing on was very narrow Eggman had enough room to flatten the animals.

Sonic and Tails had to dodge the hammer while jumping and hitting the Egg Mobile to dent it.

Sonic got hit by the Hammer a few times and same with Tails. They both knew that they couldn't take a lot more of this so then Tails flew, grabbed Sonic and flew him over the Egg Mobile. When they were above Tails let go then Sonic quickly grabbed some equipment and broke it apart then Sonic jumped off.

The machine then exploded and Dr Robotnik was sent flying off. A Chaos emerald then was sent flying out of the explosion and into Sonic's hand.

"Great another Chaos emerald." Sonic said.

"Okay we have two, only five more to go." Tails said.

~00000~

Aang and Katara found themselves outside Hill Top Zone. From what they could see, badniks were inside a wreaking havoc.

Before they ran in they made sure to have a brief scan of the area to check for their lost hedgehog and also to find places where they could surprise the enemy. They saw the grassy green grasslands and trees, platforms held by some type of rope that would allow them to move and pits filled with fire.

"Great he's not here but the badniks are." Aang said. "Sokka is going to flip."

"Or he'll still be asleep." Katara said.

Aang and Katara then ran forward to the badniks to rid this place of them.

They were still trying to get used to attacking things had metal shells on them but since Sonic and Tails had already ran through this place it made their job easier.

Aang mostly used his airbending to push the badniks into the lava pools while Katara used water whips since that was all she could do.

Personally they were impressed with the work they did. They were taking down armies of robots without breaking a sweat.

Once they were done disposing of the badniks they found another one of the valuable gems known as Chaos Emeralds.

"Okay we have two." Aang said.

"How many of these jewels are there?" Katara asked.

"I don't know but they seem more powerful now." Aang said. "I wonder what Eggman wants these for."

~00000~

Just as Aang and Katara entered Hill Top Zone, Sonic and Tails entered into Mystic Cave Zone.

They took notice that the place was filled with a lot of doors and levers and of course badniks. They figured that Eggman was trying to mine this cave for the Chaos Emerald.

"Okay Tails you think we can crash Egghead's plans?" Sonic asked.

"Let's do it and find that emerald." Tails said.

Sonic and Tails then ran around the cave to defeated the badniks. They also kept getting lost along the way and that caused them to lose some time

"Jeez this tunnel goes on forever." Sonic said as he pulled a vine to open a trap door to continue going.

"At this rate we'll never find the emerald." Tails said before he looked around. "Okay Sonic we have to be careful here. If something goes wrong then there will be a cave in and I don't suppose you are an earthbender."

"No problem Tails." Sonic said as he leaned on a wooden pole. The pole then snapped and the ground about them then fell apart. The ground as well as two people fell onto the two animals.

When the dust cleared Sonic and Tails as well as the two humans stood up and coughed.

"Oh Tails, you good?" Sonic asked not noticing the humans.

"Just peachy." Tails said.

"Sonic is that you?" Sonic heard Katara say.

"Katara, Aang? What are you two doing here?" Sonic asked

"We were looking for you and trying to stop Dr Robotnik." Aang said.

"Oh okay we were doing the same thing. Oh yeah, Tails this is Aang and Katara, Aang and Katara this is Tails." Sonic said.

"Nice to meet ya." Tails said. "Now we have to find that Chaos Emerald before Eggman does. Where could it be?"

"Here it is." Sonic said as he picked up the emerald. "Turns out it was in the ground the whole time."

They then climbed out of the hole where they found Eggman in the Egg mobile.

"Ahh you found five of the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman said. "Give them to me."

"Why on earth would I wanna do that?" Sonic asked.

"So that I can put an end to the 100 year war and take over the world." Eggman said evilly.

"Over my dead body." Aang said.

"That can be arranged." The doctor said before he pressed a button on his Egg Mobile.

A large metal container wrapped around the heroes and then the Egg Mobile attached to the top and the container shot into the air.

Inside they all felt the container shoot into the air at an incredible speed. Eventually it slowed down and they all started floating inside the container.

"Uh guys why are we floating?" Sonic asked.

Tails started to think and then he came up with an idea.

"Uh guys I think I might have a theory on why we are floating." Tails said before he floated to a wall. Tails then stopped at what looked like a metal window and pressed a button.

The metal covering the window moved and then moved to show glass but it was what was beyond the glass that shocked everyone. They all saw the endless soul sucking coldness of space and the planet below them.

"We're in space." Tails said.

Then the ship they were in docked onto a large metal sphere that was floating in space.

The door then opened and they were met by air and a large metal corridor.

"Welcome to the Death Egg Robot. Now I'm going to let you in on something. Today I am feeling like I can take any challenge so I'm going to tell you something interesting. The last two Chaos Emeralds are here and chances are if you collect them all then you will stand a chance to beat me." Eggman said over a speaker.

"So do we try to find the emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah and lets also try to find a way back to Earth." Aang said.

"Cool. Aang come with me. Tails go with Katara." Sonic said.

"Got it." Tails said.

~00000~

Tails and Katara were looking around the second half of the Death Egg. Needless to say Tails was impressed while Katara was petrified.

Tails had always loved technology and although there wasn't a lot of it he still tried to learn as much as he could.

"Katara take a look at this view." Tails said as he looked at Earth through the window.

"Even I have to admit that looks beautiful, but this is still wrong. We shouldn't be up here." Katara said. "What if this thing falls back down to the ground?"

The 8 year old fox then started explaining something about gravity and rockets keeping them afloat. He also explained a whole bunch of other things that he had read from Professor Gerald Robotnik's books.

Katara couldn't seem to comprehend what he was saying but she tried to understand.

They continued down the hall until they saw an army of badniks. They were all the badniks they had fought thus far.

"Okay Badnik army…" Tails said. "Let's check what the two of us can do."

Tails then launched a spin dash while Katara used her limited waterbending.

Tails used his attacks that involved spin dashes, jumping on their heads and throwing them while flying.

"Wow Dr Robotnik makes all these robots but he makes them out of poor, poor materials." Tails said and he punched a hole right into one of the robots. "Look at this… Plastic."

"He probably ran out of metal by building this place." Katara said.

"That could be it." Tails said. "Let's continue looking for that Chaos Emerald."

They then continued to run around the place but then Tails stopped in front a window and looked outside.

He squinted his eyes and looked for something the endless soul sucking coldness of space.

"What do you see?" Katara asked.

"I think there might be another space station out there." Tails said. "Is that the… Space Colony Ark?"

While Tails was starring out into Space, Katara found the Chaos Emerald.

"Tails I found the Emerald." Katara said.

"Great. Let's go find Aang and Sonic." Tails said.

~00000~

(A few minutes ago)

Sonic and Aang ran the one way while Tails and Katara went another way.

After running through a few corridors they stopped when they saw a large silver hedgehog like robot.

"Sonic, Aang, meet Silver Sonic." Sonic said.

"Dude you made a robot copy of me. I don't know whether to touched or freaked out." Sonic said.

"Silver Sonic, attack them." Eggman commanded.

Silver Sonic then rolled into a metal ball and spun towards Sonic and Aang.

Sonic dived out of the way while Aang shot an air blast to knock the robot back.

Sonic jumped up and did his signature move and jumped on the robot's head.

The Robot continued to use Sonic's moves against him and Aang.

Eggman (who was watching from behind) noticed that Silver Sonic was starting to tire out and Katara and Tails had received the Chaos Emerald.

Eggman then watched as Aang and Sonic worked together to destroy the robot and retrieve the Chaos Emerald that was inside.

"Activate Protocol Death Egg Robot." Eggman said to the computer.

"Death Egg Robot Activating." The computer replied.

Katara and Tails then ran up to Sonic and Aang just as the building began to shake.

"Eggman." Sonic said before he dashed after Eggman.

Parts of the space station began to fall apart as well as the floor.

Oxygen masked then dropped for Aang and Katara and for some reason Tails didn't need one.

Eggman jumped into the Egg Mobile and a large robot that looked a tiny bit like Eggman wrapped around it.

The whole place continued to break apart as Sonic ran towards Eggman but then he saw the Death Egg Robot and stopped dead in his tracks.

"This is my marvellous creation. The Death Egg Robot." Eggman said.

Sonic gulped as he looked at the machine.

"This machine is using sound waves to draw the Chaos Emerald's Power." Eggman Said "And that makes me invincible."

"Tails you said all seven Chaos Emeralds make someone powerful then pass me the emeralds." Sonic said.

Tails, Aang and Katara all threw him the three Chaos Emeralds they held.

"You guys get to an escape pod or something." Sonic said when he caught the emeralds. "Okay how do these things work?"

"Too bad I'm not going to let you live long enough to find out." Eggman said before he attacked and the ground under Sonic gave way and he fell towards the Earth.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic!" Tails, Aang and Katara yelled in shock.

They all then saw a flash of golden light before something flew up in front of them.

They all saw a golden hedgehog with his spikes spiking up, ruby red eyes and light weight, hyper friction resistance red sneakers with a white strap and a gold buckle.

"Wow Aang got the Avatar State and I got… Super Sonic." Sonic said before he looked at Eggman.

"Care to dance Egghead?" Sonic asked.

"Gladly." Eggman said.

"Guys you find a way back to earth. The world needs the Avatar more than they need me so go I'll handle Eggman." Sonic said before he flew towards the Death Egg Robot and pushed it into space.

Eggman then sent Attacks at Sonic but he evaded and tried to hit the robot. But as Sonic tried to hit the robot Eggman hit him but instead of feeling the pain of a metal hand as heavy as Appa Sonic felt a light tap on him.

"Whoa I'm invincible." Sonic said before he smirked.

Sonic then flew fast and hit into the Death Egg Robot a couple of times.

Eggman knew that the power would disappear eventually so he tried to slow Sonic down.

The Death Egg Robot sent torpedo like arms that Sonic blocked with ease.

"You are running out of Power Sonic just give up." Eggman said before the Death Egg Robot grabbed the hedgehog. "Time to die Sonic."

**Sonic then saw he was in a black void. Water then rushed towards him and stopped.**

**The water formed into the shape of a person. Earth, Air and Fire then came and joined into the formation of a man and then there was a large flash of Light and then he saw one of the First Avatar's standing in front of him.**

"**I am Avatar Shin Obi. I am the creator of the Chaos Emeralds." Shin Obi said. "You are the first to use their full power for ages. Now you have to use them to defeat this scientist. For he will be part of many of your upcoming battles and if he wins now then Disaster will follow."**

"**How do I beat him, I'm kinda running out of options here." Sonic said.**

"**Unleash the power of the Chaos Blast." Shin Obi said.**

~00000~

Aang, Katara and Sokka were on Appa back on earth looking at the skies looking for Sonic to return.

Tails was next to Appa on the biplane he built.

They all saw an explosion in the sky and then seven streaks of light flying in seven different directions.

They then heard yelling.

"WHOA HEDGEHOGS CAN'T FLY!" they all heard Sonic yell.

"Appa Yip-Yip." Aang said and then the bison flew into the Air.

Tails jumped in his biplane and flew after the bison.

Sonic continued to fall while the two raced to catch him.

Tails the sped the Tornado up and caught Sonic on the wing of the plane.

"Wow what a rush." Sonic said. "No more space for a while."

"Okay now let's hit the road." Sokka said. "We need to get Aang to the North Pole and you guys have wasted enough time with your space trip."

"What's his problem?" Sonic asked quietly to Tails.

"I think he's sour because he never got to go into space." Tails whispered.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there is Chapter 2.**

**Aang: Wow that took some time.**

**Shadow: Who would have thought that you would get to go into space?**

**Aang: Actually I figured once CA15 started this fanfic.**

**Shadow: Okay… SO what will happen next? What complications will the team meet next read and review to find out.**


	3. Important

**CyberActors15: Sup readers, it's CyberActors15 and I'm sending you this message. Okay so I'm guessing you guys have noticed that I haven't been posting my stories for a while… sorry but exams kinda do that to a guy. But now I've finished and I'm free and on holiday… except for when my family forces me to do stuff and be social and all that. So in a few days I will be flooding you with new stories and chapters for existing stories. So while you wait I'll give previews of the next chapters and stories. **

**Preview number 1: Son of Artemis.**

_Danny, Katara, Jake and Kevin ran up Half-Blood hill only to see the grounds of Camp Half-Blood turned into a battle ground._

_Demigods were running around facing Dan's forces and trying to protect their injured._

"_Oh no, Dan beat us here." Katara said._

"_We need to do something." Jake said._

_They then saw a raging white fire flying towards the Camp from the ocean._

"_Dan!" Danny said. "I'll handle him."_

"_No, you're injured." Katara said._

"_Yeah Fenton, you can't get involved in your state." Kevin said._

_Danny then walked forward and looked at the white flame. _

"_Injured or not I'll handle him. I'm the Son of Artemis and I won't allow Dan to win." Danny said before he grabbed a whole plate of Ambrosia before his health increased. "Let's do this."_

**Preview 2: Phantom Benders**

"_Well, well the second half ghost half human hybrid created from Jack Fenton's foolishness." Vlad said as he walked into the light of the room. "And a Demi-ghost."_

"_Second?" Danny asked._

_A black ring then appeared on Vlad's waist and it split and turned his regular Fire Nation uniform into a white suit with a black cape. It also turned his skin blue and his eyes blood red. His grey hair also turned midnight black._

"_So I'm guessing you're Vlad Plasmius." Sam said._

"_Yes I am. The man who was cursed by Jack Fenton during collage who now has ghost powers." Vlad said._

**Preview 3: Phantom Strike**

_When they came out of the Metropolis shopping Mall they saw Danny fall and land on the ground with the Fenton Thermos._

"_Jeez, Ember, then Kitty, then Spectra… why the hell are all these diva's on my case today?" Danny asked no one in particular before his reflexes kicked in and he did caught a Batarang and an Arrow._

_Danny then turned around and saw the girls._

"_Damn… were all of ya'll just in that mall?" Danny asked. "And you went shopping… without going back into your public identities?"_

"_What was that about Divas?" Batgirl asked._

"_Hey Phantom Strike did you catch Spectra…?" Robin asked as he ran around the corner and saw the girls. "Oh Snap…"_

"_RUN!" Danny yelled before he and Robin made a break for it._

_The girls then chased after Phantom Strike and Robin but the Batarang had temporarily nulled Phantom's power so he was stuck in his ghost form._

_Robin then took out his grapple gun and tried to use it to escape but Supergirl picked up Tigress and threw her at him and she used her claws to cut the line._

_Supergirl then flew up and grabbed Robin and stopped him from getting away while Batgirl trapped Phantom in vines._

_The girls then closed in on the two boys._

"_Whoa… ladies you don't have to do this." Phantom said._

"_I told you to watch your mouth Phantom." Batgirl said. "Now you have to pay."_

_Within a few minutes all the girls were standing in front of the two boys that were hanging upside down and covered with flowers and vines. Their faces were covered with makeup and they were only in their underwear and white vests (Robin had his mask on though)._

_Sam then walked up to her boyfriend that was hanging upside down._

_She then made a vine appear before she stabbed it into Danny's shoulder and it went straight through she then took one of Artemis's Arrows before she stabbed the other shoulder._

"_OW! Would you stop impaling me?" Danny asked._

"_You'll heal… and that's what you deserve for what you did this morning." Sam spat. "And it was also to show that we are done. There is no you and me anymore."_

"_It was a simple accident." Danny said._

"_No it was a whole bunch of events leading up to this." Sam said._

"_Jeez can't you girls ever stop holding grudges?" Robin asked._

"_Nope, sorry Bird Boy." Paulina said._

"_Now we've got to go boys. Bye." Sam said before she pulled out her grapple gun and grappled away._

_All the girls then left after that._

"_I swear vengeance." Danny yelled_

**Preview 4: Young Avengers**

"_They made a weapon out of my brother?" Kara asked._

"_Yeah." Robin said. "Those G-Gnome things above his head have been telepathically feeding him with information about life. He has been alive for 3 years. He is Called Superboy because he is a child super solider."_

"_Free him." Kara said._

"_You don't have to tell me twice." Robin said._

_He then began working on freeing the Superboy… but that didn't work._

_Superboy's eyes opened and he saw Kara and Robin he then jumped out and landed in front of them._

_Superboy then quickly jumped and punched Robin in the head and thus knocked him out._

_Superboy then went for Kara but she blocked his attack with her shield. But even as she did that she felt his strength was stronger than hers and her fathers._

_Superboy then kept punching the shield and luckily it didn't bend or shatter. Kara then bashed Superboy with her shield and pushed him back._

"_Superboy please stop." Kara said._

_Superboy then came back again and he saw Kara raise her Shield to defend herself so he jumped on the Shield spun around and knocked his sister out with a hard punch to the head._

**Preview 5: Bester Relationships**

_Ben awoke later to the shivering cold that surrounded him that tried to consume him._

"_O-oh g-g-great, th-that thing g-got Ester." Ben said as he shivered._

_Ben looked at the Omnitrix and saw it was in recharge mode so he would have to remain cold and walk slowly until the Omnitrix recharged._

**Preview 6: Defenders**

"_TIME TO DIE!" He said before he fired the full blast at the defenceless Watertribe girl. _

_Lots of dust flew into the air from the impact and blinded everyone._

_When the dust cleared all the robots gasped._

_Right there kneeling with his head bowed behind a large ecto shield in front of Katara, who was not fried, was the famous 16 year old ghost hero Danny Phantom._

_Danny then stood up as the ecto shield disappeared._

**CyberActors15: And those are the previews of existing stories… I am working on others like Avatar and the Hedgehog, Avatar Phantom and the Hedgehog and Spirit of Halloween but I just don't have previews for them… and those will come a little later. Also I am working on remakes for the stories The Phantom Avenger and Awkward dates so that I do them correctly.**

**Shadow: What about your new ideas and fanfics?**

**CyberActors15: Oh yeah thanks. I will be adding some new stories. Some I have previews for and others I don't. **

**New Story number 1  
Shadow VS the Olympians  
Sonic the Hedgehog and Percy Jackson Crossover  
Main Characters: Shadow, Maria, Nico, Hazel, Sonic  
Preview**

_The black hedgehog was now in the deserted streets of San Francisco at midnight with a gun in his hand and he could feel his anger pulling him towards Camp Jupiter._

"_Tearing through the underworld to find Maria will be nearly impossible." Shadow said as he started walking forward before he held his gun in both hands. "I'll take those odds." _

_An explosion then rocked behind him and the flames spread like wild wire and stopped right behind Shadow._

**New Story no. 2  
The Amazons  
Avatar Last Airbender  
Main Characters: Katara, Azula, Toph, Suki, Ty-Lee, Mai and Cal Sparks (OC)  
Preview**

_Now I had expected monsters, aliens, or gods even… but instead I got something worse, a bunch of super powered super skilled teenage girls who aren't grateful and have some control issues._

_[Come on… this was my favourite shirt. Did you really have to splash water and mud on it, before you burnt it and you used your knives to cut my shirt? I mean really? At least… okay now I can't move my arms and I have a fan where the sun don't shine]_

_I arrived at the scene and saw 6 girls dressed in old style Asian clothing. It was at that moment that I realised that they were from that other dimension that we had discovered. And then I realised that they were very dangerous. But before I could do anything Pandemonium struck._

**New Story 3  
Gold Digger  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Paulina  
Preview**

_Danny looked at Paulina's retreating form before he sighed._

"_How will I fix you?" Danny asked before he started singing his favourite Kanye West Song._

"_She take my money when I'm in need  
Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
That digs on me."_

**New Story 4  
Just a regular girl  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Ember  
Preview  
**_**She's a girl  
Amber McLean- Amber McLean- Amber McLean  
Yo Ember McLain she was just 15 when her foster parents built a very  
strange machine  
Designed to take her to a world unseen  
(she's gonna befriend Danny cuz he's Amber McLean)  
She said okay and  
When it was about to work then Ember took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
her molecules got all rearranged  
(McLean McLean)  
When she first woke up he had realized he had fiery red hair  
and emerald green eyes  
he couldn't walk through walls  
disappear nor fly  
she was as normal as the other guys  
and it was then Amber knew what she had to do  
she had to find the other halfa that came through  
she's here to find Danny for me and u  
(he's gonna befriend em all cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all  
cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all cuz she's)  
she's Amber McLean.**_

**New Story 5  
Pet?  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Princess Skye (OC), Dani  
Preview**

_Great now I had just been claimed as a pet. I had a half mind to fly away from here… but there were a few reasons why I didn't: 1) that princess was hot 2) ever since landing on this planet I felt my connection with Dani increase by a hell of a lot 3) I needed to get something to eat 4) I needed a place to stay while I started gaining energy and 5) well Clockwork appeared and Froze time once the collar slammed around my neck._

**New Story 6  
Total Drama Couples  
Total Drama, Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, Fairly Odd Parents, Sonic the Hedgehog, Young Justice, Ben 10 and Avatar Last Airbender Crossover  
Main Characters: Do I really have to say this, cause it's kinda long  
Preview**

_Romance is in the air and the Cast of Total drama as well as characters from other shows return to the game as couples. Who will win in TOTAL… DRAMA… COUPLES!_

**CyberActors15: Damn I'm gonna be busy for a while. But sadly that's not all I got. I've got a bunch of other new stories and probably new chapters for stories but I don't have previews for them all. Also you guys might be thinking, why not just do one? Well here's the answer I have too many ideas but I want to share them all. And if I lose interest in one then I have others to help me. So guys and girls stay whelmed and there will be new reading material for you all.**


End file.
